Research and theory on the effects of divorce on children are converging on the view that divorce needs to be conceptualized not as a single event, but as a series of experiences which occur following parental separation. The present study will assess (1) the occurrence of these significant positive and negative experiences following separation (2) childrens' perceptions of the kind of impact of these experiences on them (3) the relationship between the occurrence of these experiences and child adjustment problems (4) differential effect of specific events on child adjustment problems and (5) factors which effect the occurrence of these experiences (e.g., custody arrangements, time since separation). The study will use a cross sectional correlational design to address these issues. Reports of children and parents who have experienced separation within the past two years will be obtained. Test-retest reliability of the child divorce event scale will be assessed. The relationship between experience of divorce related events and child adjustment will be addressed using correlational analyses and multiple regression. This study will advance our understanding of how divorce effects the mental health of children and improve our ability to understand and predict the effects of different situational and personal factors on child divorce adjustment (e.g., different custody arrangements).